


I Was Once Like You Are Now

by penelopeus (psycheros)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Baby Towa and Setsuna, F/M, Time Travel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycheros/pseuds/penelopeus
Summary: In front of him, Sesshomaru the sovereign of the Western Land suddenly became a father, and he was apparently fit to play that role...In which Tōga, before he became Inu no Taishō, traveled to the future and met the wised-up Sesshomaru ... and his family.
Relationships: Inu no Taishou & Sesshoumaru, Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 120





	I Was Once Like You Are Now

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so.
> 
> 1\. This story was actually [a part of a bigger idea I have about a time-traveling young Tōga](https://screamibgdodo.tumblr.com/post/621914389170241537/togas-journey-to-the-future-a-conspiracy-theory). Basically Tōga screwed up and got his ass thrown some hundreds years into the future, where he met the post-canon Sesshomaru who was already a daiyokai and not-so-asshole anymore. Tōga was starstruck, Sesshomaru decided to help this uncouth version of his esteemed father WITHOUT telling him his real identity or the fact that they were in the future. Because, you know, post-canon Sesshomaru was wise enough to understand that entrusting the hot-blooded young Tōga the knowledge of the future might potentially screw everything worse than it already had been. 
> 
> 2\. However, Sesshomaru couldn't help but being selfish so he decided to take Tōga to meet his wife and children. There was a slight horrifying misunderstanding on Tōga's part, but all was well in the end.
> 
> 3\. This is a translated work for the original version "Datanglah, Aku Ingin Bertemu", but I changed/rephrased and added some things for better context and, you, know, aesthetics.
> 
> Anyway, happy reading <3

The sky was dimming into a red purplish hue when they arrived at the edge of the desert and entering a different terrain, a dense forest that had been a mere endless green line in the distance all day.

Tōga set his foot on the soft fertile ground and immediately felt the air vibrated around him. Subtle vibrations, almost imperceptible, but clearly there. He turned around in surprise, hands reaching the hilt of his sword, but there was nothing behind him except the gray mounds of sand against the budding starry sky.

_That was ... a protective barrier?_

Sesshomaru and Jaken seemed unperturbed. The great demon lord continued his stride, his white figure glowing in the dark shadows of the trees. The diminutive attendant scampered behind, trying to match the lord's long steps. Releasing the breath he had been holding, Tōga eased his grip on his sword sword and hurried after them.

It didn't take long for Tōga to realize that the forest was a peculiar one. Knowing Sesshomaru would find it unrefined, he held back an urge to sniff the air curiously, but his nostrils twitched to identify all the permeating scents nonetheless. Or rather, the _absence_ of them. 

A forest was home to myriads of odors, but this place was almost clean of all of them. There was only the thick, fresh wetness of the trees, mixed with a whiff of harmless animals here and there—squirrels, birds, deer. No collective rancid breath of a various _mononoke_ ; no sharp, alert scents of predators. Not even a boar was present within a mile. 

And—Tōga furrowed his brow as the warm breeze caressed his temple— this place was too _warm_. True, it was further into the beginning spring, the _ume_ blossoms already withering and _sakura_ buds were starting to dot their slender twisty branches, but the weather shouldn't be this comfortable yet. The evening air was supposed to be crisp and chilly at this time, not so warm and torpid and inviting.

If Tōga had a say in it, the forest was alarming exactly because it was too ... _safe._

"Yo, Jaken. Where are we?" He leaned down to whisper to the imp. In front of them, Sesshomaru moved steadily onward, his footsteps silent as if he didn’t really step on the ground.

"Hm? Lord Sesshomaru didn’t tell?" Jaken squinted, hugging his two-headed staff tightly.

Tōga raised an eyebrow. _If he told me, why would I ask **you**_?

The imp huffed a hefty breath, obviously feeling a sudden surge of self-importance from the assumption that his lord had entrusted him the task of informing Tōga of their whereabouts. 

Puffing up his chest, Jaken announced, with all the dignity he could muster in his hoarse voice, "this forest, one third of the entire forest of the Western Land, is the backyard of the Princess Estate of the West Palace. Groom yourself up, young man. We are entering the residence of Her Highness Lady of the West, Lord Sesshomaru’s empress and royal consort."

.

.

.

As it turned out, Sesshomaru had matched an empress.

The concept was rather difficult to grasp. During their trip together, the great demon never once hinted that he had a wife. Not that he was _obliged_ to tell Tōga or anything, but well, _Sesshomaru_ and _marriage_ didn’t seem to belong in the same sentence. All this time, Tōga had the impression that Sesshomaru was just like him—a wanderer who was always up to a new adventure, his wanderlust too great to be bound to one place, growing stronger as the distance of his travel increased. The fact that he was the Western Lord but didn’t sit on his throne toying with politics gave the impression that he cherished freedom above all.

And yet, he had matched a consort. 

As if it wasn’t bizarre enough, Jaken's story—which was told at length before the lord had had enough of the imp’s incessant worship and threw a stone at him without looking back—revealed that Sesshomaru seemed to put his consort in such high regard. As a dowry he gave her a third of the Western Land, with two rivers and a mountain within. The area was enclosed by a protective barrier so that only Sesshomaru and his trusted alliances could visit.

Tōga smoothed his hair and brushed the fur on his shoulders once more, feeling suddenly self-conscious. _Surely_ Sesshomaru’s consort was someone formidable too. A demon princess of another powerful house, perhaps, or an heir to an eons-old clan. No lesser demoness would be worthy to match the great Lord Sesshomaru.

The path widened, the trees parted slowly but surely like a line of soldiers giving way to their esteemed general, before finally bringing them to a large courtyard with rows of ornamental plants and gleaming stone lanterns. At the center of the courtyard was a mansion, basked in an ethereal yellowish light, a bit smaller than Tōga expected yet still looking as authoritative in its elegant simplicity as Sesshomaru himself. A sharp fragrance wafted in the air. Tōga realized, with a twinkle of amusement, that it was the scent of an insect repellent.

Heh. Dog demons, due to their heightened olfactory sense, wasn’t exactly fond of strong-smelling substances. And yet, the Lady of the West installed these repellents all over her residence? An image of an eccentric demoness conjured in Tōga's mind, a sophisticated noble lady ahead of her time who constantly challenged traditions and was interested in strange things normally not favored by her kind. Tōga stifled a smile. A perfect match for Sesshomaru indeed.

The mansion’s front door slid open. A figure of an obviously human woman hurried toward them, carrying a tubular hand lantern that swayed in sync with her steps. 

The corners of Tōga's lips lifted even higher. Aaah, an eccentric noble lady who was so fond of humans, she kept them as her personal servants and even assigned one to pick up her lord husband? And Sesshomaru didn't mind being treated as such? Extraordinary! Tōga clenched and unclenched his fingers in excitement. He couldn’t wait to meet this lady highness. Surely she was a very interesting character—

"Shujin-sama!"

Wait— _what_?

"Shujin-sama, Rin knows that you will come!"

In her eager haste the woman hitched her kimono up almost to her knees. Sesshomaru closed the distance between them just as eager, although of course he didn't lose his elegance let alone _looking_ as if he was in a hurry. 

They met in the middle of the yard, the human woman slid to a stop right before she crashed into Sesshomaru’s armor. With practiced ease, she grabbed Sesshomaru's right hand, kissed his palm and placed it on her cheek. In the light of the lantern, her brown eyes sparkled affectionately, and although Tōga couldn’t see Sesshomaru's face, he noticed in awe how the great demon’s shoulders relaxed immediately.

"Rin. Have you been well?" For anyone else Sesshomaru's tone might have sounded as flat as usual, but Tōga caught in it a tender warmth that made his spine tingle.

"As good as you can see, Shujin-sama! How about yourself? And Master Jaken? And—oh, we have a guest? "

Lucky that Tōga stood next to Jaken, who struck his stomach in time with the two-headed staff so that he could straighten his pose and mind his countenance as the human woman, Rin — _Sesshomaru’s consort, for_ _earthen_ _sake —_ peered over Sesshomaru’s shoulder.

Tōga cleared his throat, bowing courteously. "Good evening, milady. I am Tōga, the prince and the last heir of the dog demon tribe of the northern forest. It's an honor to meet My Lady. "

"Tōga ...?"

A glimpse of a question flashed in Rin's eyes. She looked up at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru looked back at her. Within a second or two it took for their eyes to meet a story was exchanged that would have taken hundreds and thousands of words had it been told out loud. An understanding landed on the lady's face, and when she regarded Tōga again her smile was sincere and open.

"Good evening, Lord Tōga. The pleasure is mine." Rin bowed back. A polite bow, but not the kind of bow given by a noble woman. Just like her kimono wasn’t the kind that would be worn by princesses even though it was made from the finest of silk and held the same _kamon_ pattern as Sesshomaru’s kimono, and how her feet remained bare on her wooden sandals, even though the skin was soft and well-pedicured.

"Please, let's go in," Rin invited, taking her place by Sesshomaru’s side and slid her arm into his in an intimate grace only a wife possessed. "I will prepare us some snacks. Would you be pleased with tea? Or sake? Oh, I harvested some strawberries this afternoon. Would Shujin-sama and the guests be pleased to try?"

Before Tōga could digest that Sesshomaru’s consort, the Lady of the West, _harvested strawberries with her own two hands like a peasant_ , Sesshomaru responded, "Jaken will take care of it for us."

The imp stuttered. "As—as your wish, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Tōga."

"Yes, milord." He was grateful he didn’t stutter.

"Come with me and the lady. I want you to meet some people."

The night had fallen at last, the last purple hue darkened into pitch black starry sky. They walked together towards Rin’s residence: Sesshomaru the white demon who shone like a deity, Rin the human who somehow wasn’t overwhelmed by his enigmatic light, Jaken who scurried after them, and Tōga, the young dog demon, who wondered whether this strange, dream-like event was really happening or he was merely dreaming.

.

.

.

Tōga secured the knot on his hakama and checked himself in the mirror. Assured that everything was proper, he stepped out of the room, casting a glance to his everyday clothes and sword now lying in a heap at the corner of the room.

 _It would be fine. I am at Lord Sesshomaru’s estate. There is nothing to worry about_.

Sesshomaru was waiting for him in the living room. He had also stripped off his armor and two swords, now wearing only a modest yukata. Although, of course, there was nothing really "modest" about Sesshomaru. He could wear a rice sack and still looked as regal and intimidating as ever.

Tōga was about to sit across Sesshomaru, but the demon rose to his feet and opened the sliding door to the corridor.

"Come," said Sesshomaru, brief, concise, and vague as ever.

They walked through the quiet passageways between the _fusuma_ doors painted with grand illustrations of great demon wars, Sesshomaru didn’t bother to glance back as if he didn't care whether Tōga followed him or not. Tōga felt increasingly more like a bull, being tugged by the nose without ever knowing of the purpose of it.

"Ahem," Tōga cleared his throat when he could no longer stand the awkward silence that pressed against his ears. To hell with silence and well-mannered patience, those things were not his forte. "Lord Sesshomaru, who it is that you want me to meet?"

Sesshomaru didn’t look at Tōga, only tilted his head to the side just enough so that his voice was conveyed to him. "My daughters."

Unexpected answer. "Your daughters, Lord Sesshomaru?" _This cold demon has children? Girls??_

Sesshomaru didn’t feel the need to answer.

Tōga's mind immediately reeled. Alright, why did a demon of Sesshomaru’s station wanted a young, unmated demon of a decent lineage to meet his daughters? Not being overly-confident or anything, but the answer was clear. 

Well, of course. Throughout their journey together, Sesshomaru had seen Tōga's abilities, and _maybe_ Sesshomaru saw his potential as ... ah. A future _son-_ _in_ _-law_ . On one hand Tōga was flattered—it was certainly difficult to meet the standards of the great Sesshomaru. But on the other hand ...

First, currently Tōga had nothing—no land nor wealth to offer. Of course he was determined to change it as soon as possible—he would soon become a great demon reigning over vast vassal areas—but to do that he had to focus all his attention on the goal. There was _no_ —well, _not_ _yet_ — a place for wives, prospective or otherwise. Perhaps by becoming Sesshomaru's son-in-law he would get a lot of convenience, but merely the thought of it left a sour taste in his mouth. Tch. Earning the respect of his subordinates because his in-laws had power? Coward!

Secondly—and Tōga felt a bit guilty and ashamed for thinking this way, especially since Sesshomaru had been so generous and Rin was so kind—he wasn’t sure about the … quality of Sesshomaru's breed. 

Look, Tōga wasn’t one of those self-centered, arrogant, conservative morons with absurd adversity towards humans. In fact, one of the reasons he was ~~shunned~~ not close to other demons and determined to rule his own land with _his own rules_ was because he was rather fond of humankind.

There was something oddly intriguing in watching such weak, short-lived creatures carried themselves with dignity in a world so merciless to them. Humans were not as weak as demons liked to think, and Tōga always had this strange feeling that there would be a time where humanity reign over the lands, the era of demons crumbled behind them.

But if, big if, Tōga asked the hand of a human, he would choose one of the nobility. A _proper_ lady, one who wasn’t running around barefoot and didn’t know the basic etiquette expected of her station. Tōga believed that a good lineage would produce a good offspring, and even though Sesshomaru was a great demon, the blood from Rin would probably ... ah. Gave an undue influence to their daughters.

In short: Tōga wasn’t sure he wanted to wed Sesshomaru's daughter … or daughters, for that matter.

But how should he turn down such generous offer? Tōga held back a grimace. Sesshomaru was a prideful character. A rejection on his daughters would certainly be a great insult. Forget getting out of this estate in one piece. Being able to survive until sunrise seemed like an impossibility.

_Damn, damn, damn it to hell. Why didn't I see this coming?_

Too caught up in self-berating and the vain effort to find an opening to escape, Tōga realized a little too late that they had arrived at their destination. Sesshomaru stopped in front of a sliding door, Tōga had no choice but to follow him, wishing he didn’t leave his sword and clothes in the guest room.

The door slid open. A servant bowed as her master walked in—or at least Tōga thought she was a servant, until he realized there was no scent of life from the bowing body. A doll. A human doll, assembled so expertly and infused with such a neat magic that it looked and moved exactly like the original.

Huh. No wonder Tōga didn’t smell any other living creatures aside from them. Were all the servants here mechanical dolls? Did Sesshomaru do this in order to protect Rin, his human consort who might be the target of many of Sesshomaru's enemies?

"Welcome, my lords," Rin said cheerfully, returning Tōga to the real world.

They were in a room, clean of furniture except for cupboards attached to the wall and a cradle covered with mosquito nets. Rin sat next to the cradle, from which small yipping noises came accompanied by the distinctive aroma of infants, a mixture of milk and young skin.

... Sesshomaru’s daughters were still pups? Tōga refrained from tilting his head. Hm. Wasn't it too soon to match them off? What made Sesshomaru in such a hurry?

With impossible elegance, Sesshomaru sat down in front of Rin. Tōga followed his example, kneeling behind him near the lantern pole. Rin smiled, reaching into the cradle.

"They just woke up. They seem to know that their Chichiue is coming. "

Tōga watched in slight bewilderment as Rin picked up two baby bundles one by one and handed them over to Sesshomaru without no means of formality, as if her husband was just an ordinary peasant man who was expected to take care of a baby and not the great demon of the West. Sesshomaru, even more bewildering, accepted them with no qualms, and soon his two warrior arms were filled with a pair of half-demon pups.

Sesshomaru turned to face Tōga. "Tōga. Our twin daughters."

"O-oh," Tōga stammered, being caught unaware. Two pairs of dark golden eyes looked at him, big and unblinking. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. They're … beautiful."

If Sesshomaru caught the pause between the words "they are" and "beautiful", he did not comment. One of the twins, who had silver-white hair and a thin black streak on the bangs, gave a small meep, her fat hand squeezing the fur on Sesshomaru's shoulder. 

Sesshomaru lowered his head and—by all force in heaven and earth—Tōga swore the icy cold demon gave the smallest of smile. His body language relaxed into something more delicate, more ... affectionate. Just like when he stroked Rin's cheek in the courtyard earlier. Such a strange sight, disturbing as _sakura_ petals that bloomed in the midst of winter; yet at the same time was curiously _fitting_.

In front of him, Sesshomaru the sovereign of the Western Land suddenly became a father, and he was apparently fit to play that role.

"We named the eldest Towa," Rin explained, referring to the white-haired baby. Then to the black haired one, "and this is her younger sister, Setsuna. They were born six full moons ago, when the gingko leaves began to turn yellow."

"So it is," Tōga responded faintly, unable to take his eyes off Sesshomaru and his two daughters.

Towa and Setsuna. The endless of eternity and the fleeting of moments. Names with profound meanings, a melancholy tribute to the fate of their parents. 

Sesshomaru shook his arms up and down gently, and had he been anyone else but Sesshomaru he would surely be humming. Humming a lullaby without meaning, chaperoning the children into a dreamy sleep. Sesshomaru's eyes were glazed over. Rin's smile was calm. The twins pressed their faces into their father's fur and clothes, yawning in utmost trust.

Something soft, some vulnerable part in Tōga’s heart shuddered. Perhaps Sesshomaru was indeed humming in his own way, perhaps his energy vibrated in the frequency that touched Tōga to the deepest depths. He blinked away the wet in his eyes which would be too awkward to explain.

"Tōga. Carry them."

"Eh? I—I think—”

But Sesshomaru didn’t accept refusal and Rin already started to move the oldest Towa from Sesshomaru's right arm to Tōga's right arm. Next was Setsuna, and soon his two warrior arms were full of half-demon pups.

Babies breathed faster than grown-ups. Tōga felt the inhale and exhale of their body in the curve of his arms, feeling the smoothness of their hair on the surface of his skin. Baby Towa blinked curiously. Baby Setsuna stared calmly, almost uncaring, as if she understood all the secrets in the world. Their bodies were so small, yet so warm.

Something soft, some vulnerable part in Tōga's heart shimmered, expanded, then exploded into a thousand warm sparks in his chest. How strange. How … blissful. 

"You have met them at last."

For anyone else, Sesshomaru's tone was as flat as usual. And since Tōga didn't know him that well, he couldn't read it properly either. But there was _something_ there. Not an arranged marriage, not an order, not empty words. Something subtle but full of meaning, like the blades of the shy lady grass. Something that pulled him in so strongly from a secret place, yet Tōga followed all too happily. 

"Indeed, I have."

That was all he could say. He looked down. His face was reflected in two pairs of eyes, muddy brown coated in golden glaze like rich honey. With an odd feeling of relief, as if some deep-rooted worry he never noticed suddenly disappeared, as if he was almost overwhelmed with affection; Tōga let his tears fell.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Rin. I didn't know why I ..."

"It's okay. We understand." Rin smiled, and Tōga saw that the lady’s eyes too were brimming with tears. "We understand."

A surge of strange fondness and _pride_ washed over Tōga for this woman, this human woman of no nobility who had made a match for Sesshomaru. Suddenly her heritage didn’t matter anymore, her crude commoner etiquette a trivial matter at most. Tōga just _knew_ , without knowing how he knew it, that she was the one for Sesshomaru, the one who made him who he was, and he would not do with anyone less.

“Thank you, milady.” _For being the one for him_. He didn’t know why he needed to say it. It just felt right. He was grateful and oddly relieved. 

Sesshomaru was silent, his face the usual frozen glass mask, but—for some reason—Tōga felt that the great demon was drowned in the same unexplainable heartfelt mood him and Rin had so willfully jumped into. 

It was such a strange, dream-like night.

.

.

.

In the morning they bid their farewell. They will continue north, to where Sesshomaru believed would be the answers to send Tōga back to his homeland. 

Rin escorted them to the edge of the forest, the two pups fast asleep in the front and back slings.

"Be careful on your way, Shujin-sama. Towa and Setsuna will wait for their Chichiue’s return, and Rin her husband."

Then the lady threw a brief glance, only a brief glance, at Tōga who was waiting behind Sesshomaru. Tōga's cheeks flushed and he immediately turned away. Sesshomaru and Rin spoke no other words, but Tōga could guess what was happening behind his back.

Ah. It turned out living with Sesshomaru for too long made her good at sending messages without words, and Tōga was getting good at interpreting wordless messages. No wonder Jaken rushed onwards first. He might be tired of being stuck in an awkward situation like this.

.

.

.

"Yo, Jaken. Do you have a wife? "

They were back to crossing the gray desert, the western forest an endless green line at the horizon behind them.

Jaken scoffed. "Hmph! My life is only to serve Lord Sesshomaru. Nothing is more important and honorable than that."

"Hmm ..."

Tōga looked up, putting his hands behind his head. The early spring sky was a vast pale blue with thin layers of clouds like a celestial’s scarf. Ahead of them Sesshomaru led, his immaculate silver hair fluttering in the wind. A flawless, immovable figure, an ideal image of his dream.

Tōga smiled.

"When I become a great demon lord, I will find myself a consort," he announced. He knew that saying it might not be polite, especially after they had just visited Sesshomaru's wife. But, for some reason something inside him whispered that he had to announce it as loudly as possible. So loud that Sesshomaru heard it and carved it in his memory. "And I will love her more than any beings can love her. I will build her a palace in the sky, and when we are blessed with children later, I will give them the most profound names."

Jaken grumbled about a youth’s bullshit and the fickle heart of the demons, so easily flipped like a coin. Tōga didn't care. Sesshomaru didn't seem to react, his steps remained steady and his gaze straight ahead; but somehow - somehow - Tōga felt that the great demon, his ideal role model, was pleased with his words.

And that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo what do you think about it? I had a great time writing it so I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.
> 
> On a side note, as you noticed some of the sentences are a bit wonky. I'm in a dire need of beta reader for this piece, so if anyone is interested, that would be a great pleasure of mine ^^
> 
> Also! Visit my tumblr [screamibgdodo](screamibgdodo.tumblr.com) if you like, where I spit out headcanons and random ideas about Sesshomaru. See you!


End file.
